


This one special Day

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Durincest, Implied Bagginshield, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Apparently, he was not important enough to be cared about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_a_huge_fan_of_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_huge_fan_of_coffee/gifts).



> This is for [Im_a_huge_fan_of_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_huge_fan_of_coffee/profile) for the GatheringFiki Secret Admirers 2018. I tried to write something angsty, for I know you like that, but I'm afraid it's not angsty at all. Okay, maybe a little. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

"Why, for Mahal’s sake, is that stupid day off so important?”

 

Thorin didn’t receive an answer as the door was already banged shut with a booming slam, shaking in its hinges. The King under the Mountain, currently half buried in a remarkable stack of papers, threw a disapproving glance at his nephew, the crown prince of Erebor, and frowned.

 

“What was that?”

 

Fili could only shake his head, still impressed by his brother's, and at the same time consort's, blaze of rage.

 

"I have not the tiniest idea, uncle. I know he wanted the day off tomorrow. He even asked me to accompany him on a hunting trip. I voiced my doubts, knowing you could not dispense with us in the negotiations with the elves. Obviously, Kili didn't believe me.”

 

“Of all sons of Durin he's the most stubborn, short-tempered, ill-mannered and undiscerning whom I’ve ever heard of."

 

A quiet chuckle came from behind the king, causing both uncle and nephew to turn around.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

Thorin tried to keep up his exasperation over his nephew’s behaviour, but couldn't help his expression softening when he looked at his spouse.

 

"He's just taking after you, even if you are only his uncle. Those traits seem to run deep in the Line of Durin.”

 

Thorin couldn't help but smile at Bilbo’s statement, although he was still angry about Kili running off. He turned back to Fili.

 

“It seems it's just the two of us with this troll-shit tonight."

 

* * *

 

 

He avoided eye contact with anyone when he rushed through the busy hallways, biting the inside of his cheeks and burying his nails deep into his palms. He should have known it. Of course, the negotiations were more important. Everything else was always more important. Why did he even bother asking about the one or other concession? He was only the heir's consort, and also the spare; nothing more. Why should the king have considerations on his behalf? Or the crown prince? Apparently, he was not important enough to care about.

 

By the time Kili reached the side gate, he was fuming, having gotten all worked up about his uncle’s denial. If there was a spark of self-doubt about his own behaviour forming deep down in his heart, it was drowned out by the raging anger burning in his chest. Not only anger; also disappointment and the ever present self-consciousness about his position in the family.

 

He passed the guards and left the mountain. During the last two years the landscape had scarcely changed, as the ‘Desolation of Smaug’, how the area was called further on, still had not recovered from the dragon living in the mountain for such a long time. Kili knew every stone in the barren stretch of land, but now he had no particular destination. He just needed to cool off, wandering around, smoking a pipe or two and then, when he would have calmed down, he would return to his chambers; to _their_ chambers.

 

Fili would be there, scolding him for his behaviour, Kili would be remorseful and everything would be as it had been before.  As always. And still, he couldn't shake off the feeling of betrayal and hurt. He had only asked for this one day, only one; _this_ one. It wasn't for the king had denied him that, but the fact that he had forgotten about it in the first place, this special day, what had Kili seething.

 

He could already picture them, discussing his short temper, his immaturity and his lack of common sense, as they always did. The worst thing was, and now he couldn’t ignore the embarrassment nagging at his insides anymore, that he always gave them reason to. Sometimes he just could not pull himself together. Then he would rage, storm off or stop talking to his kin for a while. He hated himself for that demeanour, but in those situations he couldn't help it. Sure, they were rare, but still. He should not behave like this. He was raised  a prince, a warrior and a consort from the beginning. All his life he had known what expected him in case they reclaimed Erebor. And most of the time he was happy with that, because he actually liked being a prince, a warrior and, not least, the consort of the crown prince. Most of the time, he was content and pleased with what they had achieved. Only sometimes, when he felt overlooked and forgotten, everything became suddenly too much and he had to leave, spending some time alone.

 

He lit his pipe, which took longer than usual due to his shaking hands, and wiped angrily at his cheek where a single tear had escaped his eyes. He hated when that happened. He was a dwarf, a prince, not a stupid crybaby. And yet, sometimes when he was especially irritated, it just happened. Deep down, he knew that he shouldn't have run off like that. It was childish, immature and also embarrassing.

 

This made him even angrier, but this time with himself. Why did he always make a fool out of himself? Was it really necessary to maintain Thorin’s opinion of him?

 

While smoking his pipe, Kili slowly but surely calmed down, coming to terms with his family’s obliviousness. Maybe he should have just told them? After all he knew Fili and Thorin often got lost in their duty of ruling, forgetting their surroundings. Of course, the negotiations were important and urgent and he understood that, but for some stupid reason he had assumed the king would make an exception. Only for this one special day. He also knew they were not good with dates, both of them. It wasn't even the first time that it had happened, but especially this year he had hoped they would not forget.

 

When he walked back to the side gate, his troubled mind had mostly settled. Of course they loved him; he knew that. And they didn’t think of him as a fool or an immature brat, at least most of the time. Again he reprimanded himself for letting his emotions getting the better of him. Tomorrow he would be there to work out the conditions for the bargaining.

 

It was just a day after all, a stupid date. Surely the wellbeing of the kingdom outweighed a stupid name day. Even if it was his Coming of Age.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I felt inspired to add a second chapter after receiving your lovely comments. Thank you very much. It means the world. <3 <3 <3

Dinner had been a quiet affair with Kili being rather withdrawn and excusing himself early. He had returned to the heir's chambers two hours ago, receiving his brother's reprimands and apologising for his outburst. But of course, for he was Fili’s soft spot, the crown prince had promised to go on the desired hunting trip with him as soon as they could get a day off.

 

Thorin had been a little sterner with his nephew, but since the latter had promised to have the one or other idea for the tricky negotiation with the elves, he had been quickly forgiven. Nonetheless, both king and crown prince had wondered if Kili was still upset, because he didn't really touch his food and only pushed it around on the plate.

 

Bilbo had also left precociously right after the young prince, claiming he had some business to do with Bombur. And so Fili and Thorin were sitting alone at their table in the spacious dining hall. But with Kili’s return and his promise to have a solution for the elven dilemma the mood had lightened up immensely.

 

“I wonder if Kili will ever learn to control his temper. Maybe with his Coming of Age?”

 

Fili grinned and shoved another spoonful of stew into his mouth.

 

“Sure, my spouse will be the tamest and most effable dwarf in the entire kingdom as soon as he hits maturity on the 4th of November."

 

Thorin closed his eyes with a playfully painful expression on his face.

 

"Right. The 4th; not the 14th. The 4th, as every year."

 

Fili's grin widened when he realised that his uncle had confused the dates again.

 

"Yes uncle, as every year. That's pretty soon by the way."

 

"Oh yes! With the Durin’s Day celebration last week it's ... Must be next week. We must not forget!"

 

"No, we mustn't! But was Durin’s Day really last week? I feel like it's been already two weeks?"

 

"But that would mean..."

 

Two pairs of royal eyes widened in an almost comically manner, but before any of them could reconsider the actual date, an impetuous dwarrowdam entered the dining hall with flowing robes, arms outstretched.

 

“Fili! Thorin! It's so good to see you again.”

 

And she threw herself in Fili’s arms, hugging him tightly before she did the same with Thorin.

 

“I tell you, I had the weirdest journey. There are strange people travelling around these days. Never mind, I’m finally here. Those caravans are so damn slow. Indeed, I’ve expected at least one of you at the gate to greet me. But obviously only my youngest son had the decency to do so. He was rather quiet, if I come to think about it. Are you sure you don't overdo him?”

 

Thorin and Fili stood frozen to the spot, a gobsmacked expression on their faces with eyes round and mouths agape.

 

“Amad, what...”

 

“Dis, how come..."

 

“What? Did you really think I would miss the Coming of Age of my youngest son?”

 

She frowned at them at first, but then realisation hit her and her confused face turned angry.

 

“Don't tell me you forgot! Are you serious? Fili, son of Vili, I am more than disappointed in you. And you claim to love him? And you, brother! How come that you perfectly remember the date of Erebor’s reclaim, but cannot keep your nephew's name day in mind? What kind of king are you, Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror?"

 

“We know when his name day is!” Fili argued.

 

“Yes, it's November 4th!” Thorin said with a complacent face.

 

Dis stood there, straightened up to her full height, which was barely reaching Fili’s chin, and hands on her hips.

 

“Really! And do you happen to know when November the 4th actually is?”

 

Thorin and Fili looked at each other in shock when they recalculated the date.

 

“TOMORROW!" they cried in unison. Dis gave both of them a smack on the back of the head.

 

"You should be ashamed, both of you! No wonder he had been so downcast. A fine family you are!”

 

She paced back and forth, gesticulating wildly and giving both of them a piece of her mind while Thorin and Fili looked down to the floor bashfully, worrying their lower lips.

 

“Do you at least have a gift?”

 

While Thorin still looked like a little boy being caught red-handed in the pantry, Fili spoke up.

 

“O-of course, Amad. Bilbo keeps it for me, so Kili wouldn't find it in our chambers. Only, it's not wrapped already, b-but I can manage that. I … I need to fetch it before morning though."

 

"No need to worry, my young prince. I have it already here, nicely wrapped. Look, it even has a bow.”

 

Fili had not noticed that Bilbo had come back, carrying a parcel in his hands.

 

“I knew you would need my assistance with that.”

 

Bilbo frowned at him, handing him the tiny package. Then he turned to his husband, who still looked crestfallen.

 

“I ... I have a present for him as well. Of course I have. But since I lost track of time, I didn't pick it up from the forges.”

 

“But I did. Well, I asked Dwalin to do it, as I couldn't have lifted it even if my life had depended on it. But it's in our chambers. And it's marvellous, I have to say. Just marvellous!”

 

In the meanwhile, Dis seemed to have calmed down a little, as it was evident that her brother and son hadn't forgotten the special event altogether.

 

“Well, I'm glad you remembered his Coming of Age at all. No-one has to know you didn't realise it’s already tomorrow. No harm done."

 

But with Fili’s mouth twisting as if he was in physical pain and Thorin wincing violently she knew there was more to it. Again she went into full mama bear mode, only just resisting to pull them by their ears.

 

"What. Have. You. Done?"

 

Again, both dwarves looked shameful and Thorin answered eventually.

 

"He asked for a day off tomorrow, which I couldn’t warrant due to the amount of work. And as if that wasn’t enough, I asked what's so important."

 

"Oh by Mahal's hairy balls, Thorin Oakenshield!!!"

 

"I’ll make it up to him. A … a party! Yes, there has to be a party!”

 

“The Coming of Age amongst royalty is a huge event. How will you manage to organise the celebration in one night?”

 

Thorin glanced helplessly at Bilbo, who had asked that question.

 

“Help me?”

 

Bilbo had pity with the King, who suddenly seemed two heads shorter. He threw his arms in the air, flailing them wildly while starting to rant.

 

“You are incredulous! Do you really think I will have you and your crown-princeling ruin Kili’s big day? I know you both are useless setting up a proper celebration, no matter if you remember the correct date or not! There has to be food and drinks, food, entertainment, food, music and...”

 

“Food?”

 

The question earned Fili another smack on the back of his head from his mother.

 

“It's all very well for you to laugh. Thank Bilbo here, we at least have a celebration. He organised everything over the last weeks.”

 

“Why didn't you just tell us?” Fili wanted to know.

 

“Because I think the learning effect is higher by figuring things out on your own. I can't save your forgetful arses for the rest of your lives after all.”

 

Fili took in a deep breath and let it out slowly after a few seconds.

 

“I shall go find my brother then. Thank you, Bilbo, for wrapping the gift and saving that celebration.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Fili entered their chambers he couldn't find his brother at first. Afraid he might have left again, he searched through the rooms until he found him in the bath eventually. He was soaking in the stone basin, which caused a pang of guilt running through Fili’s chest, for Kili tended to have extended baths when being in need of comfort. For his brother though, one look in Fili’s miserable face was enough to know what had happened and he groaned.

 

“Amad?"

 

Fili nodded and looked shamefully to the floor. Then he crossed the distance to his brother and knelt down next to the basin.

 

"Kee, my love. I'm so, so sorry. I don't even have words. Please, believe me! I know exactly when your name day is. I made you a gift and kept it safe, so you wouldn't find it here. And then I got so caught up with all this crown prince crab I just didn't notice it was already November. I thought it’s only the end of October. I'm the worst husband. I'm so, so sorry. Please, forgive me!”

 

Kili had never been one to hold a grudge for long, especially not against Fili.

 

“It's fine. I know ruling isn't easy. I was only sad we couldn't go hunting. I miss this; just the two of us.”

 

“We will go hunting as soon as possible; only you and me. I promise! The meeting for tomorrow is off, but I think we will be occupied otherwise.”

 

“How so?” Kili smirked. “There won't be a party with you and uncle being as oblivious as you are.”

 

“Fortunately, there are other powers running in this kingdom as well.”

 

Kili couldn’t help but laugh, for he was all too well aware of what power his brother was referring to.

 

“Bilbo?”

 

“Exactly. Thorin would probably forget to put on clothes in the morning without him.”

 

Kili snickered, retorting that Bilbo was also the reason why Thorin took his clothes off in the first place, and Fili relaxed finally.

 

“Now, will you allow me to wash your hair?”

 

“You may; as long as you join me in the bath.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Kili woke up in his brother's arms. He stretched delightfully under the covers, noticing that he was aching in all the right places. He closed his eyes again, indulging in the memories of last night.

 

Fili had washed his hair; slowly and gently, just like he loved it. After he had reciprocated the favour, they had gotten a little carried away and eventually had set the bathroom under water while having a tumble in the basin. Repeatedly.

 

When they had finally made it into bed, there had been an extended massage and when Kili had been all boneless and literally melted into the sheets, Fili had made love to him again, bringing him close to the edge multiple times until he finally allowed him to come, which had been so spectacular that Kili had almost passed out. Well, if that were the consequences, he could live with Fili almost-forgetting his name day every year.

 

With that in mind, he couldn't help the wide grin on his face. He must have dozed off again because the next time he opened his eyes it was to the tremendous feeling of Fili’s mouth on him; particular parts of him, to be precisely. Moaning, he reached under the covers and buried his hand in his brother's golden hair.

 

“I've already forgiven you.”

 

Fili stopped his movements and lifted his head while throwing back the duvet, dimples showing with his brilliant smile.

 

“Yesterday was make-up sex. Today's Coming of Age sex; every damn time I’ll manage to steal you away.”

 

And with that he lowered his head again and continued with what he had done before, which soon resulted in his consort panting and writhing.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day they found themselves in Thorin’s and Bilbo’s rooms for lunch, as no-one had expected them for breakfast anyway. Their family had already been there along with the rest of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. The princes had entered the room and their uncle had immediately risen from his chair, apologising multiple times and not hiding his shame about is forgetfulness. There was no room for false pride within the family and Kili had of course been forgiving and probably even more embarrassed than Thorin; like every time when he was the centre of attention.

 

After lunch it was time for presents and Kili was radiant with joy and happiness. When he opened Fili’s gift, he knew instantly that his brother had forged the small silver beads himself. Fili explained they were for his beard, as it had been growing out remarkably during the last two years. Kili was beside himself with joy and he beamed, eyes shining and smile bright. He had decided to try on a look similar to his brother’s style long ago, but until now he hadn't really acted on it.

 

All the presents he got were well chosen, each making him even happier. He had already completely forgotten about the incident with is uncle and brother the day prior, when Thorin stepped forward and admired Fili’s magnificent craft.

 

“And they'll look marvellous on you, Kili,” he finished and after a moment of consideration he added, “You already know what gift you will receive from me. As tradition requires it will be given to you on the official ceremony this very afternoon.”

 

Kili stared in amazement.

 

“Y-you have it? I ... I thought ...”

 

“Kili, I may have forgotten what month we have. You also know very well that I tend to confuse your name day with my brother's.”

 

“November 14th, I know,” Kili nodded.

 

“But that doesn't mean I forgot it altogether. It’s the most important day in a dwarf’s life, so I ordered it months ago. I couldn't craft it myself, for it has to be exceptional and outstanding, and I'm only an ordinary weaponsmith. But you will receive it later along with the announcement of your titles.”

 

“My titles? Today?”

 

His voice had turned into a mere squeak at this a declaration.

 

“Of course. The guards see you as their captain anyway, no matter how old you are. Dwalin holds the post only because our laws prohibit an underaged captain. Today with your Coming of Age you can be officially announced. And you will, if you're ready.”

 

Kili' smile became a little wobbly at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Y-yes, I am.”

 

* * *

 

If Kili had thought he couldn't become any more emotional, he hadn't taken the public ceremony into account. Thorin held a booming speech, listing all of his outstanding skills and traits, His battles and victories, and his share in the reclaiming of the mountain. When he eventually announced him as Fili’s heir and captain of Erebor’s guard and army, he stood proudly in front of him, presenting his gift.

 

As tradition required, a male dwarf received his first battle axe when coming of age; only forged for him, matching his skills and body, and telling his history with runes carved in the axe head. Traditionally, those special weapons were crafted by the dwarf’s father, or in Kili’s case his guardian, but ordering it from a professional armourer had become more and more common over the years, especially when the dwarf they were gifted to was a warrior, and moreover royalty.

 

When he finally held his weapon in his hands, standing next to his uncle and brother with the crowd cheering, Kili had already forgotten all about the incident the day prior, which had caused more sadness than he liked to admit. It was only later, during the celebration, that he was reminded of it by none other than Thorin.

 

“You must never think you mean any less to me than your brother. In fact, you both, and your mother of course, are the most precious beings to me. Please feel free to kick my arse the next time I seem to forget your name day. I hope you can forgive your forgetful old fart of an uncle.”

 

Kili laughed heartily and nodded, but Thorin was not finished yet.

 

“The day after tomorrow, we'll finish that damn trade agreement. And after that my heirs will have a week off to do all the hunting they want to do. Along with other things I suppose, at least regarding to the sounds which came from your chambers last night, and afternoon, and this very morning."

 

Kili looked flabbergasted and blushed horribly.

 

"That’s … oh... that's... Thank you ... uhm... maybe we can turn it down next time."

 

"No! A dwarf should always show his fierceness; in any situation.”

 

Kili still looked sheepish and quickly decided to change the topic.

 

“Why do we continue with that bloody trade crap only the day after tomorrow?”

 

“I don't know how you feel about it, but I for my part plan to get spectacularly drunk tonight. So a day of recovery might be advisable.”

 

Both dwarves roared with laughter, clinked their ale tankards and emptied them in one gulp. Then they put their arms around each other's shoulders and went off to find Fili; and more ale of course.


End file.
